Skyward Sex
by Rielence
Summary: Link and Zelda have some pretty active lives. And some secrets.
1. Charmed

_**Hey guys! New story! Now correct me if I'm wrong.. /don't/ But I believe the Water Dragon is a girl. Right? If not, fuck you. She is in this fic. Enjoy**_

Zelda sat in the sealed grounds. It looked so beautiful after Link dropped an island on it. Weird sentence. Birds were flying around and tweeting a beautiful song. She looked into the air and saw a clear blue sky. Yeah, that day was gorgeous. She looked to the temple and saw Link waking up, yawning loudly. She chuckled to herself and walked into the little sanctuary.

The temple was serving as their temporary home while they created their own on the surface. Zelda was surprised that her father had let her live with Link on the land that easily. She just asked and he allowed it. It wasn't like she planned to jump his bones or anything. But she did enjoy their time together alone. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She gave him a cute 'good morning' and he happily returned the greeting.

She smiled at him and he kissed her gently on the lips. She returned it and put a bit more passion into it. She enjoyed their little make out sessions they had sometimes. But they never went farther than that. Zelda liked to tease Link by pretending she was going to take it farther than usual, and then just pecking him on the lips and walking away.

Link went out to get wood from the forest, and Zelda stayed behind. Not because she was inferior, but because her soul had recently been ripped violently from her body and placed as a power source into an immortal god or evil resulting in her boyfriend cutting it out of him. Yeah, she deserved a sick day.

As Link walked through the forest, he looked into the water. It was beautiful, mostly because of the water dragon constantly purifying it and all.. He went through the woods and was by the ancient cistern. But he heard someone walking behind him. Being the only one on the surface by direct orders of Zelda's father die to the fact that it was too dangerous for the time being, he knew it was trouble.

He drew his new sword, and spun around, fighting stance ready. But he was met with a very unsuspected sight. A very attractive young woman. Strikingly similar to the Water Dragon.

_But it can't be... _Link thought to himself.

She has amazing curves, flowing blue hair with magical water flowing from a parting of it, a stunning blue cropped dress on that thankfully; didn't leave much to the imagination, and her lips were full and tempting. Her legs went on for an eternity and were perfectly shaped. And her chest! Well, Link was harder than the Water Temple! /comedy drum sound effect here/

"Who?" He barely got out before her finger was on his lips.

"Young hero, I have grown frustrated. But my immortal form isn't fit for a human. So I used my magic to conjure up this body to your perfect standards. Everything you enjoy in a woman, is here." She said with one hand on her hip and the other still on his lips. ,

"Gods need sex too Link. And you're the most worthy mortal available to please me."

And with that, it happened.

She removed her hand from his lips and leaned in to him. Their lips met gently. She grabbed the back of his head with delicacy and pushed their mouths together further. He wanted to pull away. He was telling his body to. But he literally couldn't get enough of her. She pulled away, leaving a slight trail of saliva, before saying,

"I've charmed you, hero. You couldn't stop now if your life depended on it. You're under my spell until we're finished." She grabbed the trail with her index finger and then stuck the finger into his mouth. Finger fucking him. After about 10 seconds, she removed it, and licked it herself. She grabbed his face and slammed their lips together.

She slid her tongue against his lips and he opened for her. She began exploring his mouth and he hers.

_Stop it Link! You're cheating on Zelda here. This is your virginity! That belongs to Zelda, not this guardian! _He shouted in his head.

But his body was working against him and he reached to take her top off. Her perfect, tight, but big breasts fell from the shirt and he immediately grabbed them and began to lick. She moaned and began to stroke his hair. She took his shirt off and began to feel his exposed chest.

Then she went for his pants. When they were gone, the silhouette of his erection was visible through his under garments. She grabbed it through the clothing and began to stroke it gently, resulting in a loud moan from Link. She went faster, but right before he was finished, she grabbed the head with one hand, and the middle with the other, and squeezed as hard as she could. Effectively preventing his orgasm for a short time.

He was panting, and lying flat on his back. She took off her bottom articles of clothing and went up next to him, snuggling in.

"We're not done yet. How about we speed this up." She whispered into his year, and flicked her tongue into it three times, causing him to shiver.

She went back down to his crotch, leaving her bottom end at his head. She took off his underwear and looked at him in all his glory. He was staring her pussy in the.. well... not face. Whatever, and she his cock. She put her lips around his dick, resulting in a shout from him. She muffled him with her pussy, shoving it into his face.

She felt his tongue, inside. It was unimaginable. All the right places, something soft, and wet, and slippery. And suck a maneuverable muscle as well! He was having similar reactions. Her sweet, soft tongue was trailing around the head of his dick perfectly while her hands were ticking the base. Words could not describe what it felt like. Just.. perfection. Completion, and then, wetness.

They both climaxed into each others mouths, efficiently filling them to the point of over flowing. Then, they met for the sloppiest, wettest, and downright grossest kiss either had ever experienced. Swapping spit, and their own juices. The cum lubricated their tongues, making them slide through the mouths easier, and enhanced the kiss. Making it seem as if the tongue was everywhere at once in their mouth.

But it was time. They were both slightly recovered from their orgasms. She sat Link up, and alined their parts accordingly. She moved in, slowly. It filled her, pulsating inside her. Beating constantly. It was hot, and throbbing, and she loved it. Her cave completely closed around his cock, tight in ways he couldn't conceive. He thrusted, hard. Then continued to do so. The sperm already still on his cock worked as lubrication, as well as how wet she was.

He couldn't control himself anymore. His body spasmed. His fists clenched, and his legs locked. He climaxed one more time into her, and she was filled. They both screamed, then kissed passionately.

Their bodies were limp, Link on top of the Water Dragon. They laid there for around an hour, not saying anything, not moving. Lips locked, tongues moving and tasting ever now and then.

_Heaven, _Link thought.

_Heaven. _The Water Dragon thought as well.

She stood up, and pulled Link up with her. She wrapped her arms around him, then locked lips with him one more time, open mouth, getting every last bit of saliva. After a couple more slurps, the disappeared. Leaving him alone, and he fell over. Finally over her spell. But in the end, he didn't even need it. She could've done anything to him with that body.

_I'd better bathe before going back to Zelda. _

And he knew, that she was there, in the same water.


	2. Whoops

Zelda was sitting on the stone floor, worried. Where was Link? He had been gone for hours! She- thank God – didn't know about Link's little sexual adventure that he went on in the woods, but she did think something was wrong. She looked out the door leading to the forest to see Link trudging back, carrying a bit of fire wood with him.

Zelda was scared. What had happened to him? She sprinted up to him, and asked.

"I'm fine, just fell and sort of laid there for a bit to recover." He explained.

She wasn't satisfied with his answer. Fell? How? She got in front of him and out her hands on her hips. Obviously upset.

"Link, what happened? Tell me." She said sternly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little to innocently.

"Well first of all, you're clean. Much more clean than someone who fell in the woods. Which means you bathed. But we have a tub here in the sanctuary. Why would you bathe in the forest without soap or anything, then change into your already dirty clothes?" She questioned.

"Well, ya see... there's a perfectly good explanation..." He said nervously.

"_Link,_" She said, blushing. "What's _that?_" Pointing at his crotch.

It had a very clear wet spot where his cock had been leaking before he stripped earlier. Damn pre-cum. It suddenly became clear to her. Well, she _thought _she knew.

_He's been pleasing himself in the woods. That's why he bathed! _She thought to herself.

Stuttering, and blushing madly, she backed away to the area with the triforce, trying to leave him to his own business.

"What's her problem?" He asked himself.

Zelda was outside the temple, not really sure what to do. She decided to go up to Skyloft and talk with her best friend, Karane. When she showed up, her friend was thrilled to see her. They went to her room at the academy and talked.

"So why're you here without Link?" She asked Zelda.

"Well, he was having a little... _alone time._" She answered, blushing.

"Oh! Well, why? Aren't you pleasing him enough so he doesn't have to?" She asked, confused.

Zelda was embarrassed. Sex with Link? She'd thought about it, but it had too many flaws. What if she messed up? What if he got her pregnant? What if he didn't even WANT it?

"No, I'm a virgin..." She admitted,

"_Really? _With a body like that? God damn. I have an idea." Karane said, digging through her closet. "This is the answer to your problems. Used it with Pipit for our first time. It's a special spray that when smelled, it makes you so aroused that it physically hurts to not have sex. Spray it in your temple and _bam! _Sex! He couldn't refuse if his life depended on it!"

Zelda wasn't sure.

"Could this be considered rape? Is it legal?"

"Well, probably, and definitely not legal. The potion woman brewed this up for me for 1000 bucks. Let me put this in your bag so you don't forg- AH!" She screamed as she tripped.

The little perfume bottle flew out of her hands, landing on the floor broken. The fumes exploded out of the bottle, filling the room. The two girls looked at each other in horror.

"Shit." Was all Karane could say.

"Does this make you go gay?" Zelda asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Never tried it." She whispered back.

Zelda didn't like her worried tone. Sex with Karane? GROSS! She was straight as an arrow. The thought of kissing her best friend made her sick to her stomach.

After about 15 seconds of silence, it kicked in. Both of them went berserk out of nowhere. Suddenly, Zelda jumped across the room and kissed Karane passionately. Karane accepted the kiss, swapping spit with her friend. Their tongues danced with each other, and they made constant slurp sounds. Zelda licked up Karane's face, and all the way into her nose.

_Gross! _She thought to herself. _But... sexy. Can't.. stop..._

She licked into Karane's thankfully clean nose, and then went to the girl's ears. She flicked her tongue in it and wrapped her legs around the girl's torso. Their lips met for another kiss. They were almost eating each others mouths! Karane's hands went for Zelda's breasts, causing the girl to moan loudly. Zelda was done with this foreplay. She shoved Karane to the ground, and took of the girl's shirt. With her breasts exposed, Karane put her hands up, allowing for Zelda to have full access.

Zelda sucked and slurped and tickled Karane's breasts. Karane began to disrobe her friend. Finally, they were both naked. They were wrapping their legs around each others. Grinding their pussies together quickly, moaning loudly.

They began to 69, until they were both finished. It went like this for 45 minutes. After about 10 climaxes, they both sprawled on the floor, exhausted. Pipit walked in, noticing the loud noises and shouts. The fumes were gone at that point, but taking that much in would effect the girls for hours. Zelda was the first to see Pipit. He averted his eyes after seeing them naked. Put Zelda walked up to him seductively and grabbed his cock through his pants. This caused his dick to send spasms through his body.

She planted a nice sloppy kiss on the boy's mouth, then unzipped his pants. She slid his rock-hard cock out of his pants and immedietly began to lick the head clean of it's pre cum. He grunted, not sure what to do. Zelda was beautiful, and she was just doing this to him without even asking. She began to deep throat him, in an attempt to get all of it in. Her lips were slamming against his hips then, his throbbing cock in her mouth completely.

He came into her, and she swallowed it. She then went to kiss Karane again, who was just watching. They swapped his cum through each others mouths and began to finger fuck each other as well. Then they went to him and kissed him both at once. He felt both of their tongues invading his mouth and he couldn't move. They had him pinned with their two bodies and their heads were at a strange angle so they could both kiss him at the same time. He couldn't see anything but their eyes. Looking at him directly.

Both of their hands went to his cock and stroked in harmony, still french kissing him deeply. He came again soon, but not before they both stopped kissing him and aimed it at their faces. He shot out the biggest load in his life due to how aroused he was. It effectively covered both of their faces and both of their breasts. They began to kiss each other again, rubbing boobs together and fingering each other as well.

Poor Pipit was all but unconscious without that spray keeping his hormones going. But the girls were still going hard. This lasted for the next three hours. Finally, the girls regained their senses. Sadly, they were kissing when it happened. Mouths drenched in each others cum. And they were immedietly disgusted. They shot away from each other, ashamed. And grossed out.

"What did we do?" Zelda asked, panting.

"I.. don't.. know.." Karane responded slowly.

They both passed out on each other, dripping wet, and naked.


End file.
